¿Recuerdas?
by Moony Slz
Summary: Un dia te tenia, y luego ya no... te segui buscando incluso en ella. Tiene tus ojos seguro que te lo han dicho y me mira de la misma forma que tu solias mirarme. Pero ella no es igual aunque por sus venas corra tu misma sangre.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, excepto Edward que es mío por las noches, no, mentira, que más quisiera yo. A mí solo me gusta jugar con ellos y hacerlos sufrir y llorar un poco (esta bien, quizás más de un poco).

**Aviso:** Rating M por contenido sexual. Sobre aviso no hay engaño!

Si no te gusta, tranquila, hay un cuadradito con una X en la esquina.

* * *

><p><em><span>¿Recuerdas?<span>_

Anoche se corrió alrededor de mis dedos, susurró mi nombre y dijo que me quería. Se acostó junto a mí y se quedó callada esperando una respuesta. No supe que decirle.

Se quedó dormida después de un rato, cubrí su espalda desnuda con las sabanas y me acosté yo también.

Ella sigue ahí pero yo hace un buen rato que arrastré un sillón y lo puse frente a ella. Llevó bastante tiempo mirándola y pensando en ti. Ella es bonita, lo sé, hace mucho que lo sé pero ella no es como tú. Se parecen, se parecen un montón pero no es igual.

Diablos que hasta tiene tus ojos. Y me mira de la misma forma que tú alguna vez lo hiciste.

Y pensar que todo empezó como un juego y por culpa del estúpido de Erick, con su asquerosa manía de tomarse hasta el agua del florero cualquier día que no estuviera entre el lunes y el jueves.

Te recuerdo tocando el timbre, llevándolo a cuestas y con una mueca de asco en la cara. Te invité a quedarte a dormir y te preparé la habitación de huéspedes. Te acostaste ahí y me sonreíste desde la cama. "Gracias" dijiste. Solo sabía tu nombre, pero eras tan hermoso… te veías como un ángel al que acababan de botar de casa, no podía dejar que te fueras solo.

Te devolví la sonrisa y corrí a mi habitación sintiendo un pequeño calor entre las piernas.

Volviste la siguiente semana y la que le siguió a esa, volviste tantas veces cargando a Erick que pasaste a formar parte de mi fin de semana. Te quedabas siempre y de cuando en cuando me preguntabas porque rayos no botaba a Erick de mi departamento. Me encogía de hombros y tú no preguntabas más. Nunca te dije la verdad, nunca te dije que la única razón por la que ese miserable no estaba en la calle era porque sin él, no estarías aquí. Y prefería mil veces tenerte durante esas horas en las que el estúpido de Erick estaba tirado en el sillón de la sala demasiado borracho para despertar, a no tenerte ni siquiera un minuto.

Recuerdo como jugábamos a querernos. Esa manía tuya por preparar el desayuno y llevármelo hasta la cama. Como invadías mi espacio vital y te quedabas tan cerca que podía sentir tu aliento acariciar mi cuello, encontrando un punto erógeno que hasta ese momento no tenía idea de que tuviera. Pasábamos horas hablando y discutiendo sobre estupideces que acaban en risas y roces casuales, después de todo, tan solo podía ser feliz durante esos dos días que casi podía decir que me pertenecías.

Recuerdo esa vez en que entraste a mi habitación sin aviso, cerraste la puerta tras de ti. Te echaste junto a mí y estiraste una de tus piernas sobre las mías. Cerca, muy cerca.

Me quitaste el libro de las manos y sonreíste. "Te he oído decir mi nombre en las noches" dijiste. Me sonrojé ¿lo recuerdas? Y entonces me besaste a traición, justo cuando iba a salir de ahí para no cometer alguna estupidez como jadear tu nombre o frotarme contra tus caderas.

Me besaste y te echaste sobre mí tratando de no aplastarme demasiado. Tus manos bajaron por mis brazos y se colaron bajo mi camisa. Te deje hacer porque a esas alturas teniéndote sobre mí y sintiéndote tan malditamente cerca, no podía hacer otra cosa. Yo también metí las manos bajo tu camisa y te la quité. Arañé tu espalda y apreté mis labios contra tus hombros para no gritar tu nombre.

Por un momento dejé de ser Bella Swan y pasé a ser la chica a la que le encajabas una pierna entre las suyas, contra la que te rozabas y a la que le mordías los labios. Me mordiste los hombros y me lamiste los pechos. Si, sobre la camisa. Acabaste rompiéndola y bajando las copas de mi sujetador, dolió un poco pero no me importó. Se sentía demasiado bien. Colaste una de tus manos en mi pantalón y bajo mi ropa interior.

Te imité. También metí una mano entre tu ropa, desabroché tu pantalón y te toqué. ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo sé que sí.

Me tocaste y acabé jadeando tu nombre. Me corrí sobre tus dedos y casi al mismo tiempo que tu. Cerré con fuerza los ojos y juro que vi estrellas.

Caíste sobre mí y me sonreíste. Te hiciste a un lado, me miraste en silencio. "Te vez hermosa" dijiste. No contesté. Me levante, me acomodé el sujetador y me puse otra camisa. Salí sin decirte nada y le dije a Erick que podía irse al diablo. Lo boté de casa y volví contigo.

Cuando entré a la habitación aun estabas sobre mi cama, te habías acomodado la ropa y cerrado el pantalón. Mirabas fijamente el techo, me pregunté si habías pensado que no volvería. Me tiré sobre la cama, junto a ti y busque tus labios. Me besaste con desesperación, no tengo idea de cómo terminé echada sobre ti, sintiendo tus manos bajando por mi espalda.

¿Recuerdas cuantas veces lo hicimos ese día? Yo no, perdí la cuenta.

Unos días después me llevaste a tu departamento. Te disculpaste diciendo que lo compartías con tu hermana y que si queríamos hacer algo, tendríamos que ser silenciosos.

Ahí fue donde la conocí.

En ese entonces todavía era tu pequeña hermana lesbiana. La misma niña que se teñía el cabello de negro y se lo peinaba de forma que cada punta apuntase a diferentes lados. La misma chiquilla que me acorralaba en las esquinas o se colaba en el baño cuando estaba bañándome y decía cosas que me hacían sonrojar. La que me aplastaba contra la pared e intentaba tocarme, prometiéndome que ella me haría sentir bien.

Siempre la alejaba. Le decía que yo era muy vieja para ella, muy fea y muy peligrosa. Recuerdo como se reía y decía que eran tan solo 5 mugrosos años y que no le importaba que fuera fea o peligrosa. A Alice tampoco le importó nunca que fuera tu novia.

Recuerdo que entonces llegabas tu, te reías y decías "Vaya, Bells… no tenía idea de que estuvieras seduciendo a mi hermana". Luego nos encerrábamos en tu habitación y te recordaba que aunque Alice me persiguiera, yo solo podía ser tuya.

Hasta ese día.

Te levantaste con una sonrisa y me besaste, intenté retenerte. Te reíste. "Tengo que trabajar" dijiste.

Saliste por la puerta y no volviste más.

Corrí a buscarte en cuanto colgué el teléfono. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Aporreé la puerta con lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas. Alice abrió y la empujé al pasar corriendo a tu habitación. Tampoco estabas ahí.

Ella me alcanzó antes de que me derrumbara. "Es cierto" dijo "Está muerto".

Se podría decir que así empezó todo. Diablos que hasta tiene tus ojos. Y me mira de la misma forma que tú alguna vez lo hiciste. No en vano son hermanos.

Recuerdo ese día le supliqué que me tocara, que me hiciera olvidar el dolor, que hiciera que te olvidara. Y todas mis excusas cayeron esa tarde y cayeron acompañadas de una súplica a la que no se negó.

Lo hicimos dulcemente. Y te juro que casi me muero de angustia. Eso no era lo que yo quería.

Esa noche al bañarme, ella también entró conmigo. Me arrodillé frente a ella y bebí de su cuerpo. Me recordó a ti, esa vez que hice lo mismo contigo y enredaste tus manos en mis cabellos y le diste suaves tirones, sentí tus caderas empujando contra mis labios. Después me cargaste, enredé las piernas en tu cadera y me empujaste contra los azulejos al entrar en mí. Pero ella no hizo nada parecido, solo se quedó ahí y murmuró mi nombre sosteniéndose de la pared.

Ella me recuerda a ti. Quizás por eso no me voy. Me recuerda a ti en la forma en la que se aferra a mi cuando duerme. En la forma en que sus labios buscan los míos al despertar.

Había dejado de teñirse pocos días después de que nos conociéramos. Su cabello también tenía el color del tuyo. Siempre lo llevó corto. A veces lo miro y me imagino que es el tuyo el que se enreda entre mis dedos.

Pero ella también es muy diferente.

Yo estaba acostumbrada a tus manos grandes, ásperas y a tus dedos largos, Alice tiene manos pequeñas, suaves y dedos finos.

Ella me besa dulcemente. No hay toda esa pasión con la que tú me besabas. A veces me da ganas de agarrarla, estamparla contra la pared y besarla hasta sacarle la vida por la boca, morderle los labios y probar el sabor metálico de la sangre. Como hacías tú conmigo. Ella no chupa mis pechos como recién nacido como hacías tú, me toca con adoración. No hay rastros de esa desesperante pasión con la que me hacías tuya.

Ella no puede cargarme y tirarse conmigo en la cama, no podemos tener sexo contra la pared como hacía contigo. No puede hacerme cabalgar sobre sus caderas ni dejarme marcas en el cuello para que todo el mundo sepa que fuiste tú quién me marcó.

No huele como tú, huele a flores y a chica. Y yo quiero tu olor, quiero tu olor a hombre, a sudor, a lluvia, a palabras no dichas, a sexo y solo un poco a mi perfume.

Extraño tu voz diciéndome cosas sucias cuando entras en mí. Extraño tu voz orgásmica cuando hablábamos en murmullos después de haberlo hecho como conejos en tu habitación o en la mía, quizás incluso en el baño de alguien más en alguna fiesta.

Recuerdo todas las veces que pasamos horas echados sin hacer nada, tan solo estando. Esas veces que usábamos para hablar un poco ya que estábamos demasiado cansados para algo más.

Todo esto me está matando, Edward.

Tu hermana es hermosa, pero no es como tú.

No tiene tus ojos verdes aunque sean del mismo color. No me mira como me mirabas tú aunque ponga la misma expresión. Su cabello no es el tuyo aunque debo admitir que es lo más parecido a ti que tiene.

Ella me quiere. Yo no puedo quererla.

Tú decías amarme. A ti si te amaba, con cada célula de mi cuerpo. Aún te amo, Edward. Por eso no puedo dejarte ir.

A pesar de lo iguales que la gente decía que eran…

Ella es una chica y por más que intento encontrarte en ella… no puedo porque tú no estás ahí, estás en esa mugrienta tumba a las afueras de la ciudad.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Sinceramente esto no es lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. Pero bueno, llevaba tanto tiempo sin escribir nada... ni siquiera he terminado las dos historias que empecé. Que horror.

Pero estoy de vuelta! o eso espero. Trataré de ponerme al dia con Invisible y Broken Promises. Y quien sabe? quizas escriba algunos oneshoots.

Eso es todo... No olviden dejar un review. Pliiiiiss! Recuerden que el unico pago que recibo por escribir son sus reviews y de vez en cuando un dolor de espalda por pasar tanto tiempo mal sentada.

Cuidense,

**_Kisses & Bites,_**

**_S.S_**


End file.
